


A Different Dean

by PocketSoldier



Series: It's a Brave New World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: Dean gets sent to a different reality where things seem the same at first but turn out to be very different. (Quick one off in a/b/o universe where it's Dean’s first time)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's a Brave New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A Different Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story about 3 years ago and forgot to publish it! Hardly any plot, just a quick one for fun. Please enjoy!

"Man, what a storm! Dean, I almost thought you weren't going to make it back!" Sam watched as Dean made his way down the bunker stairs. He was completely soaked from the freak storm that broke out on his late night run. "I thought you might have been hurt in an accident or that someone... gave you trouble."

"How long has it been?" Dean stumbled forward but Sam was oddly attentive and caught him before he slipped. 

"Are you okay, Dean? Did you even get anything?" Sam put his hand on Dean's clammy cheek and stepped closer to look into Dean's eyes.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Just tell me what time it is," Dean brushed Sam off and tried to regain his manliness. Sam looked a little bit hurt but took a step back and checked the time, "It's 1am. You've been gone three hours."

"Three... yeah, okay. I, uh, I just need to shower and get some r&r," Dean failed when he tried to give a reassuring smile. He was more than a little scared and Sam wasn't acting quite right either, though he was always the worry wart. Dean sidestepped Sam and quickly made his way to the bathroom. His shoes squelched while he walked and his underwear rode up. 

He ripped off his clothes and tossed them into a wet pile and then looked in the mirror. His face was the same but different. Younger, he thought at first, because his skin was softer and his face less wrinkled. But he wasnt younger. He had all the same scars. Maybe changed from something supernatural in the storm, because his eyes were a lighter and brighter green. 

Dean took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror in an effort to calm down. He started the shower and stepped inside. As soon as he started fo lather his body he smelled that the soap was different. It looked the same but the smell was stronger than he remembered. There was also the matter of his body. His hands ran down his smooth skin and felt his frame that seemed slightly smaller and more muscular except for his hips and ass which seemed ever so slightly more curvy. His dick hung between his legs and he was filled with anxiety that it also looked a little bit smaller.

It took everything in his power to not have a full blown freak out.

"Dean," Sam gently tapped on the door after finding it locked, "are you okay?" His voice was filled with such concern but Dean couldn't bring himself to tell Sam what happened when he still wasnt sure if anything did. 

"I'm," Dean coughed and lowered his tone to sound more relaxed, "I'm good. Just finishing up and heading to bed."

There was a long pause before Sam spoke, "Okay... well I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks..." Dean responded with a touch of awkwardness in his voice and then turned off the water.

"I put your clothes outside the door... I'll just... leave you alone now," Sam walked away with heavy steps and Dean shook his head. Everything felt off and he just wanted to sleep. He opened the door and took the pajamas, dressed, and then booked it to his room. 

It was wrong once again. Most of his belongings were gone and the scent of dust filled his nose in a harsh way. He sneezed but climbed into the crisply made bed anyways and fell asleep immediately. 

The morning was when he had to face the truth. Something definitely happened in the storm last night and he wasn't about to try and figure it out alone. Something was coming out of his ass and making it wet. It was clear and sticky, not a lot, but it really didn't belong. His skin felt sensitive and his appetite was worse than usual. 

Dean tried to clean up and then made for the kitchen where he smelled Sam cooking. Sam looked up when Dean came in and gave him a worried smile, "Hey Dean, you feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean... what do you remember about last night?" Dean tightly gripped the coffee mug that Sam set in front of him. 

"Uh, everything, I think. We finished researching that case and shared a drink. We talked for awhile about... you know, and then you went to get some snacks for your upcoming heat," Sam leaned forward from across the table after setting down pancakes. "What is this about Dean? If you changed your mind, that's okay," he took Dean's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Dean snatched his hand back and looked at Sam with wild eyes. "No, I dont know what we talked about, and booze is not the same as snacks for whatever this 'heat' thing is!"

Sam looked terrified but pushed on, "What happened last night, Dean? You have to talk to me! After everything we've been though and what you mean to me you should be able to say it!" His voice dropped a little bit lower and something stirred inside Dean. It could have been his imagination but he thought Sam looked even taller and more muscular than normal and his eyes flickered a different color briefly. 

Dean floundered at the display of dominance but tried to calm down. The sight of Sam's raised veins and a sudden scent of musty heaven made Dean's heart flutter. He felt his ass get wet again and knew he had to fess up, "I went off the road last night on my drive back here or got struck by lightening or somethin'. Sure, we finished some research but you went off to read who knows what and I went to get booze because that's what I do." Sam nodded and waited for Dean to continue. "So on the way there it starts to pour. Strange, but I kept going and picked up some whiskey. A couple minutes inside the store changed the storm into a freakin tornado! I was determined to get back to the bunker because it would be the safest place and I wasn't about to hang out in there for who knows how long.

"On the way back things were getting pretty hairy. Baby was slippin' everywhere and lightening was going off like it was the 4th of July. I was so close to the bunker when lightening struck the road right in front of me. It didn't look normal though, maybe more blue, and I lost control of the car for a minute and went off the road. Baby wasn't hurt, but I felt strange once I caught my breath. The lightening stopped and the rain was easing up like more time passed than it should have in just a minute..." Dean didn't want to keep talking but Sam lightly cleared his throat and nodded.

"So then, uh, I make it back here but everything seems off, like I'm in the freakin twilight zone. I look different, you look different, things smell funny, and my ass is... well, it's not how it's supposed to be!" Dean started to panic because saying it out loud made it real. 

"Dean, calm down!" Sam commanded and Dean actually did. 

"W-what's happening Sammy?" Dean buried his face in his hands tried to fight of the threat of tears. 

"I noticed something off about you as well and it got me to thinking last night. Do you remember the case?" Sam asked very carefully.

"Yeah, about the brainwashed people, why?" Dean started to get defensive, " Because I'm not one of those brainwashed crazies! No way!"

"Dean, wait, just relax! What if we got it wrong? What if they weren't brainwashed but... switched?" Sam took a breath and continued on, "What if their consciousness was switched from another reality"

"You're telling me... you think I'm Dean from somewhere else inside this Dean's head from another reality?" Dean studied Sam and noticed even more differences. It started to make sense which only made Dean panic more. 

"Calm down, Dean," Sam took his hand again which Dean allowed because he felt himself relax almost instantly again.

"What's happening? Sam, my body, I don't understand," Dean, to his horror, felt his eyes well up. 

Sam stood up and then scooped Dean into his arms and carried him bridal style down the hall. Dean was too surprised to be anything but amazed at how easily Sam carried him with his impressive arms. He took Dean past both of their rooms and to a new, bigger one. As soon as they walked in Dean curled into Sam and buried his face in his shirt. Everything smelled like home, good and sweet, warm and... sexy? Dean took a bigger breath and rubbed his face against Sam's wide chest and warm neck.

He felt flushed and his erection made itself visable as well as his dripping ass, "Sam, let me down." Dean tried to hide his embarrassment, "I don't know what's happening. My body is... different. What's happening?" 

Sam carried him over to the bed before gently placing him down, "You don't have this where you're from?" He touched Dean's neck and lightly gripped his hips before moving his hand towards Dean's ass. 

"Whoa, whoa! Sam, what the hell?" Dean tried to convince himself that he didn't like it, that he didn't fantasize about Sam doing exactly what he was.

"Don't you love me, Dean?" Sam whispered with hurt in his voice.

"Of course," Dean answered immediately, "but we don't, uh, do this."

"We don't... make love?" Sam gave him doe eyes that did not accompany what he just asked.

"No, man! No! We're brother's, not to mention men which is also taboo! Nothing, no, just close brothers," Dean sat halfway up and leaned away to see Sam's face clearly.

"Your body is different in this other world you come from?" Sam's hurt was almost physical to Dean.

"I guess. I don't really know what's happening right now," Dean let out a breath and looked into Sam's open face. "Will you show me?" Dean whispered and felt his heart race increase when he gave into his feelings towards Sam. 

Sam carefully entered Dean's space and laid down next to him, "Is this okay?" He placed a hand on Dean's cheek and ran his thumb over his lips. Dean whimpered and opened his mouth. Sam pushed the tip of his thumb into Dean's mouth and his mouth instantly closed around it and sucked it further in. Sam smiled a little bit and pulled his hand away in favor of running it down Dean's chest and pushing up his shirt. 

"Sammy," Dean breathed out and flushed with arousal and embarrassment. His nipples peaked when Sam pulled his shirt off and lowered his mouth to them. Dean watched with an open mouth as Sam breathed over them and then flicked his tongue out. He moaned like it was his first time and bucked his hips up wishing that Sam were closer. 

Sam latched onto one of Dean's nipples and rolled it around with his tongue. He lightly pinched the other one and Dean thought he might pass out with pleasure, "Sam, please."

Sam lifted his head up uncurled Dean's hand from the sheets. He took off his own shirt to reveal an even more ripped body than Dean remembered. He felt small next to Sam and loved it. A heavy scent hit Dean that he already associated with Sam but it was even thicker and caused Dean to tighten and pulse even more fluid. Sam's nose flared and he moaned before he moved on top of Dean. Their erections rubbed together through their jeans and Dean baulked at how big Sam was. He'd seen it before, how could he not when they grew up together, but this Sam was unbelieveable. 

"What's wrong with our bodies?" Dean asked just in time for Sam to cover his mouth in kisses. They sparked passion through Dean and tasted like heaven. He gripped Sam's big shoulders and grinded against him.

"Nothing's wrong," he kissed Dean and then quickly stripped the rest of their clothes off, freeing his enormous cock and Dean's average size one. He clenched his legs together to try and hide his wetness but Sam carefully pulled them apart growled in approval at the sight and sweet smell. Sam lowered his head towards Dean's groin while maintaining eye contact, effectively making Dean feel more exposed than ever before, and then he gripped Dean's dick and balls with one hand and moved on to his wet hole.

"So slick for me, Dean," Sam tightened his grip on Dean's junk making him pulse in pleasure. He was totally unprepared for Sam to lap at his ass and thrust his tongue inside. Dean cried out and pulled Sam in further by his soft hair. Sam growled and worked his tongue into Dean as far is he could. 

"Fuck, Sam!" Dean arched off the bed and felt an orgasm around the corner. Sam withdrew only so that he could stuff Dean's rock hard dick down his throat balls deep. Dean felt an aching need he never knew before, the need for something more. 

"I- I need- ah!" Dean threw his head back and felt Sam's spit drip down his balls.

"I know what you need," Sam said in a deep gruff voice. He moved over Dean so that their bare cocks brushed together. "Let me help you, Dean."

Dean was nervous but nodded his head. Sam lowered himself down and kissed Dean before moving so that Dean's hips were opened wide and his cockhead pushed against Dean's wet hole. Dean was hardly breathing and expected there to be pain, but Sam pushed in easily and slowly sheathed himself inside Dean. 

That itch and desire was fulfilled. Dean let his breath out and Sam pulled out and went back in deep. It was a unique sensation that rocked Dean's world. He clutched Sam closer and buried his face in his neck. It should have felt wrong but nothing ever felt more right. 

Sam moved slowly but steadily and kissed Dean passionately. He made sure Dean felt loved by gently biting his neck and ears. They had a pair of matching scars on their necks but Dean wasnt sure what it meant. Everything narrowed down to them and the way they moved together. 

"Fuck, Sammy! I don't know what's happening but I've never felt this good in my life" Dean gasped for air and clutched at Sam's wide shoulders. 

"I've got you Dean, it's okay, we're gonna get through this," Sam kissed him and continued to fuck him with deep long thrusts. Dean's dick strained but lay almost forgotten against his stomach as Sam rode him. 

Pleasure pulsed through him and built up, pushing him higher and higher still. He was wet like a girl and although it was something he never fantasized about he grew even harder seeing how much Sam wanted him back. He always wanted Sam but it was wrong in their world but apparently not in this one.

Dean felt the last little bits of worry slip away as his orgasm built up. Sam's muscles rippled and shined with a thin layer of sweat from the effort. 

"I love you, Dean. I love you to the ends of the earth and beyond. You're my everything," Sam whispered to him, hot air brushing against his ear and neck, voice low and rough with want. 

"Yes Sammy, please don't stop. I've wanted you for so long. I love you, too" Dean grabbed behind Sam's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips frantically worked together until Dean threw his head back and the mountain of pleasure crashed down and exploded through him. He tightened his legs around Sam and irrationally bucked against him with wanton need. 

Sam growled low and fucked him even harder, his dick felt even bigger and began to pull and tug at Dean's hole until they locked together. Both cried out as they came together and Sam pumped his seed deep into Dean. Everything was so unexpected and the heat between them was almost too much for Dean. 

"Wha-what? What the fuck was that, oh my god," Dean gasped for air and still rode the waves of pleasure with Sam stuck inside him.

"You really don't know?" Sam laughed lightly and finally stopped tugging at Dean's hole. "You have a lot to learn, but don't worry, I'll teach you."


End file.
